


What A Night, What A Crowd

by angel_of_broadway



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Masquerade Ball, but since we don't know how exactly the masquerade is going to go, gratuitous phantom of the opera references, my kingdom for Lucio pulling a phantom move, sort of post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_of_broadway/pseuds/angel_of_broadway
Summary: Did you think he had left you for good?





	What A Night, What A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Like I've said before, I'm a theatre junkie. You give me even the tiniest chance to work in a theatre reference somewhere, I'm gonna go all out. I'm sincerely hoping the devs make some kind of scene during the in-canon masquerade where Lucio appears out of nowhere and prances down the stairs, like a scene straight out of Phantom of the Opera. It's not too early to work on my Christmas list already.
> 
> Uhhh I'm gonna try really hard to do all of Julian's week of prompts cause I love my boy so much, but that's also tech week for the next musical I'm in, sooo we'll see. Haha. This has been a lot of fun, though, and a good excuse to start writing again.

The masquerade had barely begun, yet Nadia was already calling the night a success. Her trap had gone off without a hitch, catching the true killer, and effectively clearing Julian's name. With the ball in full swing, the entire city was in a jubilant mood, and everyone could finally breathe in peace. Despite Asra's claims that he wasn't able to safely restore all missing memories just yet, having the doctor declared a free man was more than enough cause for everyone to celebrate.

Except for Cora.

Even watching the palace flourish with activity and delight, the young woman couldn't shake the odd tug in the back of her mind, like she'd forgotten something critical in all the fuss. A truly ridiculous feeling, she kept scolding herself, watching Asra and the Countess command the dance floor. Only hours ago, she'd avoided the nightmare of watching a man she'd come to adore be sentenced to death. She should be thrilled, enjoying herself like the rest of the crowd.

So what exactly had her ready to bolt?

“A little wine with help turn that frown upside down.”

Speak of the handsome devil. Julian appeared at her side, offering a glass of wine and grinning in delight. Under the beaked mask, his cheeks were flushed, a result of his and Portia's wild twirling about the floor earlier. Auburn curls starting to escape their carefully slicked hold, he cut a roguish figure in the short feathered cape and tall boots.

“You look troubled, my dear,” he murmured, laying a comforting hand on the back of her neck and massaging lightly. “We can go out to the balcony, if you need some air.”

He didn't even think twice about accommodating her problems with tight spaces and too many people, her sweet doctor. How lucky she'd gotten, finding someone so selflessly compassionate. Leaning into his touch, she answered, “It's just been a long day. I think I'm still wrapping my head around everything. We've still got a lot of shit to sort out.”

“You're not the only one who's trying to catch their breath. After everything you've accomplished, though, I think we've earned the right to enjoy ourselves. And damn the consequences until morning. Here.” He held out the glass, filled with red wine. “Nadia insisted. I tried to tell her you weren't one for drinking.”

The flow of the dance had drawn the Countess close enough that Cora raised the glass in a toast before taking a sip of the strong liquor. Her warm smile was enough to make the sickly sweet liquid worth it as they whirled away, though Cora was now wishing for something to wash the taste out of her mouth.

“So, how does this fine vintage compare to drinks at the Raven?” Julian asked dryly.

“Zinfandel is a little heavier than I normally like,” she muttered past another experimental swallow, immediately pausing with the glass at her lips. She didn't like wine even a little. How did she possibly know the name of it, and that she preferred sweeter wines when there was nothing else available?

He didn't seem to notice her sudden internal confusion. “After this, I'll buy you whatever you want at the tavern. You've earned it, darling.”

Taking the glass from her hand to place it on a passing server's tray, he turned back with a charming smile. Oh no. “I also think you've finally earned that waltz.”

Waltz? Oh, right, dancing. He wouldn't hear a word about her poor rhythm, and who was she to deny him such a harmless request, after everything they'd both been through? With a put-upon sigh just to make him squirm, Cora took the gloved hand extended out to her.

All at once, the lights in the ballroom went out, as if extinguished by a sudden burst of wind. Shrieks rang out and the orchestra came to a screeching halt. There was enough light from the lamps outside that Cora was able to find Julian's hand and tug him toward the ball of light that sprang to life in the middle of the floor. The nagging in the back of her head had grown stronger as they approached Asra's beacon, drawing attention to Nadia.

“Don't be alarmed! I'm sure one of the windows was just left open!” she called out, trying to calm the crowd. “Everyone, please just wait a few moments. We'll get the candles lit immediately.”

The clamor lessened to a dull roar of confusion and restrained panic. The change was enough for Nadia to face the magicians, her expression giving away the tired frustration that her tone didn't.

“Before we have a riot on our hands, would you two be able to do something to fix this? I think we can excuse a brief show of magic in this situation, if any sparks are required.”

“Of course. Ilya, see if you can find your sister and have her get the guests under control.” Following Asra's direction, Julian dropped a quick kiss to Cora's cheek before rushing off. As the Countess left to appease some of the more frightened party goers, the magician's expression went dark. “Cora, I think we have a problem.”

He looked more nervous than she'd been all night. “You felt it, too? Something isn't right, Asra. I thought I was just tired, but...”

“Never doubt your own intuition. Before we get ahead of ourselves, let's get the lights on like Nadia said. Then we can talk this over, figure out what's going on.”

She nodded in agreement, pooling energy into her hands. Keeping the room under control was the priority, especially with how much tension had been surrounding the whole event to begin with. “I'll take this side of the room. Can you cast a calming spell closer to the doors to keep anyone from running out.”

“See, it's quick thinking like that which earns you a position as court mage,” Asra said with a secretive wink, turning to disappear into the crowd.

“Court mage? Asra, wait!”

But he was gone in a flash of rainbow silks. Damn all his teasing and secrets. This was hardly the time to get distracted, though, and she started pushing through the people, reminding herself to breathe evenly against the mass of bodies. The closest candelabras were on either side of the grand staircase, which was thankfully clear of guests. Before she could push her energy out in a burst of flame, the wicks sprang to life on their own.

Cora stepped back in shock, waving the tingling heat out of her hands. What in the world was going on? Was this all some elaborate performance Nadia had arranged without telling anyone? No, she'd been just as surprised as anyone else. More than when Cora had offered herself as bait for the killer.

A sharp pain suddenly lanced through her skull, refusing to be ignored any longer. Something was wrong, and she knew the pull she'd felt in her mind all night had been a warning. By the gods, whatever was going to happen, she would not let the night end like the last masquerade. As if her mental oath was some kind of signal, a strange hush settled over the crowd.

“My, what a party this turned out to be,” a rich voice echoed throughout the room, dripping with scorn. “And the guest of honor hasn't even arrived yet.”

Every head swiveled toward the staircase, landing first on Cora, then on the tall figure stepping out of the darkness at the top of the stairs. The stranger was masculine, hands folded behind his back as he stared down at them. Under the twisted, gleaming horns of his mask, he was grinning in a way that sent a dangerous shiver down Cora's spine.

“Why so silent? Don't stop the festivities on my account.” He started leisurely down the stairs, every step echoing across the unnatural quiet. “After all, isn't this whole affair for the late Count? We wouldn't want to do him a disservice.”

“Who are you?” Nadia demanded as she pushed forward, trying to get to the front of the room. “Are you responsible for this disturbance?”

He'd descended far enough that Cora could see his eyes widen as he glanced down at her. Every instinct was screaming for her to run, like a predator was staring her down and preparing to pounce, but she couldn't force her legs to move. Something about the stranger had her rooted to the spot, frozen in fear.

“Dear Countess! What a gala you've thrown together in such a short time. It appears the whole city has come to enjoy the revelry.” Drawing a gasp from the room, he gestured across the assemblage with a golden clawed hand. “Merchants, nobility...even magicians.”

He finally reached the bottom of the stairs, within arm's reach of touching Cora. She could barely breathe past the pure terror squeezing her chest. She knew that voice too well, had it whisper to her in nightmares she couldn't remember upon waking.

“Lucio,” she managed hoarsely.

“So nice of you to finally remember me, pet. Almost two weeks you've stayed in the palace, and not once did you come to see me on your own. I must say, I am hurt.” The Count was smirking as he removed his mask, just as devilishly handsome as his portraits. The room nearly went ballistic on seeing him.

Some kind of powerful magic had to be at work here, this had to be an exceedingly strong illusion. Any other explanation was something Cora didn't want to even think about – that would require dark and forbidden magic.

“You...died in the fire. You're supposed to be dead.”

“And you, dear Cordula, caught the plague and died a month before I did. Yet here we both are. What miracles magic can bring about.”

What? Hearing her full name come from Lucio's mouth was almost more shocking than his claims of her death, which was obviously impossible. From the corner of her eye, she could see Asra and Julian sneaking closer along the far wall, nervous determination on the latter's face. They must have come up with a plan upon seeing him appear. Asra, however, looked ready to hurl something sharp at the would-be Count.

“So you've gained enough strength to manifest your spirit physically,” Cora quickly fumbled, pulling his attention back before he could spot them. She could at least stall long enough for them to enact their plan. As if the day hadn't been stressful enough, now she was trying to bargain with a potentially malicious ghost. “What exactly do you want?”

Lucio's smug grin faded, and his eyes drifted away from hers briefly. “Ah, don't those words bring back memories.” She could have sworn there was a flash of sadness in his pale eyes, but it was gone when he looked back up. With the clawed hand, he reached up to toss her mask away, taking her chin between the sharp points of his fingers. “I've been bound to my former chambers for a long time – there's a great many things that I want, now that I'm back among my loyal subjects. But until then...”

He released her face with surprising gentleness, turning to address the crowd with a wide, almost maniacal grin.

“Isn't this supposed to be a party? Let's have a dance to remember!” 

With a flourish of his hands, all the candles caught flame, startling the room even further. Fearful of angering the apparition or whatever he was, the orchestra hesitantly started up a waltz. Lucio's eyes slid back to hers, flashing in the light, and Cora shuddered at the terrifying intensity in his gaze.

In a voice quiet enough for only her to hear, he added triumphantly, “We've so much lost time to make up for.”


End file.
